Unusual Grounds
by Villainscanbeheroestoo
Summary: The story of the Underground could've gone in a lot of different directions.But what will happen when 2 different Frisk's from 2 very different timelines find themselves in an underground that's both very similar and very different to what their used to. NOTE:Contains my interpretations of Undertale Frisk and Undertail Frisk
1. Chapter 1

Unusual Grounds

Frisk has been through quite a bit in their relatively young life. Tough human parents,having to run away,falling down a mountain that no one returns from,being subjected to probably one of the greatest adventure anyone has ever had to experience. Though saying that, he has no idea how in the world he's back in the underground.

It's been 10 years since they left the underground and even destroyed their own ability to reset to make sure everything stays and yet here he is. Being in that same pit he always wakes up in after every reset though he can't remember how he got here. As he got up he noticed that he hasn't gone back to being a kid so that definitely rules out that this is a reset. Maybe they messed up a teleportation spell,he still isn't that use to using those yet.

As he slowly gets up from the bed of golden flowers he notices someone else right next to him. He can't see a face since who ever it is is laying face down but they appear to be human slightly younger than him,around 16. 'What is going on here?' A groan can be heard from this person as they slowly get their bearings. Frisk slowly approached the mystery human,now knowing what is going on. As the human looks up,holding their head in pain Frisk is finally able to see his face.'It's...me?'. This human physically looks like Frisk with the exception of a few things mainly their left eye being blind and the fact their a bit thinner than him.

Mustering his courage he decided to introduce himself to...himself?

"Um,excuse me but may I ask if you are okay?" Frisk asked in the most civilized tone he has

"Huh?!" the other Frisk jolted his head up towards him staring at him with wide eyes and seemingly freezing in place

**Alternate Frisk's POV**

Did he die again?He wasn't really sure. One moment he was in the fight of his life against the monstrosity that is Photoshop Flowey then the souls did something and he ended up here with one hell of a headache.'At least I don't have to listen to that damn laugh anymore'. Just the thought of Flowey's laugh was enough to send shivers down his spine.

"Um,excuse me but may I ask if you are okay?"

He jolted his head up in surprise to the voice. 'Oh please don't let it be one of the thirstier monsters',but to his surprise it wasn't a monster but a human,not just any human,but...him?

This human was wearing something that made him look as if he was royalty . Regal looking red formal wear laced with traces of gold across the torso and around the shoulders. Various medals and badges on the right side of his chest. Last but not least a gold colored cape attached to his shoulders.

'How could-,no,this is probably just one of Flowey's tricks again'

'Maybe,but I think it's way to peaceful out here for that partner' said another voice from his head.

'Oh,Chara,wait?! ARE YOU OK DID FLOWEY HURT YOU OR-'

'Sheesh I'm fine,I'm just a voice in your head remember,or did that weed knock a few of your screws loose'

'Maybe,I think I'm seeing myself there'

'Nope,definitely seeing it too'

'Wait so,ARE WE STILL STUCK IN THAT ENDLESS LOOP?!'

'Well you aren't dead yet so that's a start'

'I-I-I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE CHARA THE MONSTERS ARE ONE THING BUT THIS!?'

Sigh 'Calm down partner,we're not even sure what's going on here y-'

'WELL WHAT ELSE COULD IT BE?!'

'PARTNER!,just calm down how about we ask that guy over there before jumping to any conclusions'

**Frisk's POV**

The other Frisk hasn't moved since he tried to start a conversation with him. Honestly Frisk just hopes this isn't just some poor robot they broke or something.

A few more moments pass...

'…...,ok maybe more of a statue than a robot'

A few more moments...

…...

…...

…...

…...

'…...,ok this is getting awkward,maybe I should just go...'

…...

…...

But thankfully the silence was broken by a question

"A -Are you with Flowey?"

"Umm no I'm not,but we're starting off in the wrong foot here,let me introduce myself,I'm Frisk,Frisk Dreemurr"

'So he's been to the underground before huh'

Frisk raises his hand for a hand shake but the other him just stares at him with a look of confusion and disbelief.

"Kinda rude to leave someone hanging"

The other him seemed to be thinking about something,staring off into the floor

"B-but you can't be Frisk,I'm Frisk!" he said finally looking up at him again.

**Alternate Frisk's POV**

Safe to say Chara thought he could've asked that a bit more subtly but that's not what's in the front of their thoughts,the other human is also claiming to be Frisk,they had their suspicions but this is confirmation,although this Frisk a bit more healthy and a little bit older. So this can be one of two things, A,this is one of Flowey's tricks again like those with the human souls,or B, they somehow managed to get to another version of the Underground,which is just ridiculous even with how weird the Underground can be.

The other human pulls away his hand and puts it behind him.

"Well hi then Frisk,glad to make your acquaintance,and if I may ask do you happen to know where we are?"

Frisk contemplates whether to answer or not,for all he knows this could be just another ploy to get his soul. Chara is just as unsure about the whole situation as Frisk is. The human's face was neutral for the most part although there was a small hint of scrutiny in there as if he's trying to figure something out,and they only know this because this is exactly what Chara would do in this situation,down to the little mannerisms.

'What do you think Chara?'

'Don't answer directly,and try to turn it on him,he might be hiding something'

"Ummm maybe,my heads kinda fuzzy,how about you?"

"Yeah I think I might,and if my guess is right,it isn't exactly a safe place for people like us,come on"

The other Frisk gestures him to follow deeper into the cavern,to where he first met Flowey.

"Wa-wait! Didn't you just say it was dangerous for us?!"

"Yeah but we aren't really getting anything done standing around are we?"

'Should we go?'

'Yeah,we don't really know what's going on and I doubt we'd get answers laying here'

Frisk gets up and heads towards the other him,still standing there waiting for him

"A-Alright lead on"


	2. Chapter 2:Enemy Approaching

**Chapter 2**

This cavern in the ruins was much darker than they had remembered. No one could really see anything apart from the small patch of flowers growing in the only part of the cavern where sunlight,or light in general,is present. A few moments later the other Frisk managed to catch up to them entering the cavern cautiously. As Frisk glanced at them they couldn't help but wonder what happened to him. Thin,frail,scared,and most noticeable of all,partly blind.

'Wonder how much of that was caused by Flowey?'

As they approached the patch of flowers,the other Frisk seemed to get more and more panicked,but to both of their surprise nothing happened. No flowers,no screaming,no threats,nothing

"You said you might know something right?" Frisk asked out of the blue

The other Frisk jolted up,obviously surprised being knocked of his train of thought

"Uh,yeah but my head still isn't all that clear,h-how bout you?"

Frisk thought about telling him that he knew that Flowey was suppose to appear and "Greet them",but considering there never was another version of them whenever they traveled through the Underground and considering he's probably as clueless as his partner over there about what's going on,telling wouldn't really help anyone right now.

Frisk just shrugged at him as a response.

"I think we should get moving,don't you agree?"

"Uh,yeah,yeah I think that's for the best"

As they moved on,Frisk couldn't help but notice that his partners attention was still at that patch,as if he's waiting for the ground bellow it to just collapse and swallow both of them whole.

**Alternate Frisk's POV**

As they left the cavern and formally entered the ruins,a wave of relief just hit hit him all at once,like a ton of steel being removed from their heart and stomach. Even though it's a relief to not have to face a psychotic flower with the potential to become an eldritch horror,one's still gotta wonder where was Flowey?

As they proceeded through the first few rooms it was an uneventful trip,especially as all of the puzzles on the way was already solved,which honestly could be a good thing or a bad thing.

'Partner keep your guard up' Chara spoke up breaking up the silence

'You think anyone's in this part of the ruins'

'Considering that someone's already solved these puzzles,I wouldn't rule it out as a possibility'

They were going at a steady pace until the other Frisk signaled for him to stop,but before he could ask why,he was signaled to keep quiet as he was seemingly trying to listen to something. Now that other Frisk sort of pointed it out,they do hear a faint noise,and it's getting louder every second.

'Is that a...'

'Froggit' both Frisk and Chara thought in unison and before they knew it other Frisk was running off towards the noise in a hurry. They followed as quickly as they could and when they got to the spike puzzle both of them saw what was going on.

They saw the Froggit,not as humanoid as they remember,letting out ribbits of terror as she was being cornered by two other monsters,one being another froggit,the other being a whimsum,although something seems...off about the two. Before he could even react the other Frisk initiated combat pulling their souls out of their body and bringing attention to them. He was about to ask why in the world did they start a fight but soon noticed that worry and panic now filled his face where calm and collected was a moment earlier.

"Ribbit?RIBBIT?!"(Ambassador?IS THAT YOU?!)the distressed Froggit cried out

'Ambassador huh?' Chara thought 'Got to ask him about that later partner'

"Yeah it's me Toadella! Just hang in-" but before the other Frisk can finish a hail of pellets came flying at them,which both of them just barely dodged. Immediately after the hail of bullets the aggressive froggit was coming down on the other Frisk but he managed to conjure up a red shield to block in the nick of time. He managed to shove the forggit back to the whimsum's side.

"YOU KNOW MAGIC?!"Frisk asked in shock,he didn't know magic and Chara was just as surprised as he was

"Yeah it's a long story"

Yet another mystery in the pile of questions Chara already has about this human.

**Frisk's POV**

It should have been a relief to hear a familiar ribbit around,Frisk only wished it could've been under better circumstances. It's not like Toadella to get into fights,and it's not like most monsters to start fighting this intensely,with every intent to harm,something was definitely wrong here. As he CHECKed

the unfamiliar monsters their soul was covered in red magic that looked like chains wrapped around that you couldn't see their attack,their defense,nothing.

"Hey Frisk,do you know how to CHECK?"

He nods in response

"CHECK them"

As he does what he's told his face began to show obvious signs of confusion

'Good to know he has an idea how a battle works'

"Why are their souls like that?"

"I don't know,but something is clearly wrong"

The froggit recovered from being shoved away and the duo resumed their assualt. The 2 Frisks find themselves surrounded by pellets trapping them in a makeshift cage. Then the froggit jumped into the air and trying to land on them switching from one human to another. They were able to dodge all of the froggit's attacks but then the pellet cage starts closing in on them with no room to wiggle out from. Frisk creates another shield but soon realizes that the other Frisk has no way of defending himself from this as he's just frozen in place and has no where to run. So in the split second where the pellets would have hit,Frisk managed to teleport in front of other Frisk and shield both of them from the bullet storm.

'Glad I didn't overshoot that one'

Frisk glanced at the human behind him still in shock,from either the near death experience,the fact that he was saved in the last possible moments,or maybe even both.

"Are you alright?"

"Uhh,yeah thanks" other Frisk said with a sigh of relief

"I have an idea how to get us out of here"

"RE-REALLY,WELL SPIT IT OUT!"

"Sure,but we have to get Toadella away from them just to be safe"

Other Frisk was thinking about something for a few moments until they just sighed at the conclusion they reached

"I have an idea how to distract them,just pleease pleeasse don't judge me"

**Alternate Frisk's POV**

Frisk didn't really know what exactly was going on,but he wasn't just gonna let some poor monster die right in front of him. The spell slinging him was already getting ready to make his way towards the poor froggit all he was waiting for now was his distraction.

'You don't have do this you know,we might be able to think of another way?'

'Maybe but who's to say no one would be hurt by then?'

Once upon a time Chara would've found what he was about to do in the middle of a battle to be hilarious,but considering everything he's gone through, Chara knows it's become a bit of a touchy subject.

With a sigh he began to ACT

Safe to say based on how everyone's looking at him he certainly got their attention and a bit of disbelief. He began to seductively wiggle his hips towards the direction of the two monsters,soon enough other Frisk began to sprint towards the also enthralled Toadella. The sudden movement caused the monsters attention to waver slightly,but Frisk picked up the pace and added some hip thrusts in there for good measure. Safe to say both of his adversaries were beyond confused and solely focused on him. The whimsum decided to take a poke by sending a barrage of pellets towards him. Thankfully due to all of his time surviving in the underground he's gotten good at dodging. Other Frisk stopped for a moment to try and make sure Frisk was alright but Frisk quickly responded with a thumbs up and continued his seductive hip movements.

Other Frisk managed to get to Toadella and was carrying her back to their side of the field when this time froggit was the one who decided to attack jumping after him and like the whimsum attack he managed to dodge it,but froggit kept going and him driving him further and further back whimsum was beginning to lose interest,close by to other Frisk. Something has to be done.

'Partner...don't'

But the protests were too late as his pants fall down his waist exposing his,particularly tight underwear. Safe to say it was a sight,considering everyone,including the spell slinger as he had to stop to make sure he was seeing right. The spell slinger only had a few seconds to make sure that,yes this was happening in a middle of a battle,and began to run as fast as he can towards their side. He made it there and put Toadella down,before Toadella could let out a word the two monsters were finally back in their senses and began to charge.

**Frisk's POV**

Even though other him sure put out one hell of a "show",that distraction could only work for so long,and now the two monsters were charging at them head on. He wasn't lying when he said he had an idea on how to end this fight,but he's never actually used it before. Though based on first looks,those chains seemed really familiar to the spell Chara had used on them on the past,and he's had a lot of experience with those to say the least.

'Alright,hope all that reading pays off here'

With that he reached deep into his soul and used SPELL. Suddenly a huge wave of energy erupted from their soul knocking the two attackers down and sending Frisk to their knees,grasping for air.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Pantless Frisk asked in panic as he came rushing to his side along with Toadella

"*Gasp*,yeah,...I'm fine, took a lot more from me than I thought it would"

"Here let me help you get up" grabbing on to his arms and lifting him up

"Thanks" Frisk then glanced at his lower body "You going to stay like that forever or.."

"OH! Sorry" Flushing a little bit from the comment

As his partner is pulling up his pants,he makes his way towards Toadella.

"Ribbit!Ribbit"(Ambassador! Thank Asgore you found me.)

"Toadella it's ok to call me Frisk we aren't at the embassy"

"Ribbit Ribbit"(Right,sorry it's a habit)

"It's alright,anyway do you have any idea where we are,or who those two who attacked you were?"

"Ribbit Ribbit"(Well it looks like we're back in the underground,but that's impossible,isn't it)

"It should be"

"Ribbit Rib-"(Now about those two,I-)

As if on cue those two started to get up. Frisk CHECKed both of them to be safe and yeah the chains around their soul was gone now.

Other Frisk also CHECKed and let his guard slightly down as he saw the state of their souls now.

'Alright,now hopefully we can get some answers'


	3. Chapter 3:Answers

**Chapter 3:Answers**

Ambassador Frisk approached the two monsters cautiously. Even though the chains are no longer in sight,it pays to always have a bit of caution. As the two look up shaking their heads in pain they freeze upon seeing the two humans. The heartlessness of their earlier attacks being replaced by paralyzing fear

"Calm down friend,we're not here to hurt you" Frisk said in a placating tone raising his hands up as he slowly approached the two.

The two frantically turned around to try and make a run for it only to realize that the spike puzzle blocked the only other way out.

"It's alright,I just want to talk" Frisk showed that he wasn't hiding any weapons under his suit,and even his cape, but the two didn't seem to pick up anything the ambassador was saying and began looking around the room desperately.

The whimsum collapased to the ground on the brink of tears and the froggit was beginning to start another battle as the two humans felt their souls about to be pulled out once more.

"RIBBIT RIBBIT!" (HOLD ON JUST A MOMENT!) Toadella yelled out taking everyone off guard canceling the battle. She hops her way in front of the humans serving as a barrier between the two parties.

"Ribbit,Ribbit!'( I'm not a 100% sure what's happening,but please listen!) The froggit seemed to lower his guard a bit. Seeing a monster defend these humans left the two confused, though they did seem like they were more willing to hear out a fellow monster than a couple of humans.

"Ribbit,Ribbit" (We don't mean any harm. We're just as confused as you guys are.) The two monsters seemed to take their time digesting her ribbits. A good guess of what's happening would be that their looking for a hidden meaning behind them. The froggit glanced worriedly at Toadella,then at the two humans standing behind her.

"Ribbit,Ribbit" (You can trust them I promise, the one with the cape's a friend from work,and if he trusts the other human then he's alright in my book)

The two seemed to relax a bit,though they,especially the froggit, was still on the look out for any sudden movements.

"Ribbit,Ribbit?"(Let's start with names, I'm Toadella and you are?)

Silence ensued for few moments as the two contemplated and discussed something in a hushed tone,they seem to come to an agreement eventually though,and the froggit started talking.

"R-Ribbit,Ribbit" (I-I'm Hops,and this right here is Flutters)

Frisk tried to inch closer but that sudden movement caused Flutters to hide Hops in a panic. Hops also tried to respond but thankfully was quickly calmed down by Toadella.

"Ribbit,Ribbit?"(I'll handle this for now Frisk,trust me ok?)

Frisk only nodded in response and backed off slowly,leaving Toadella to do her thing.

**Alternate Frisk's POV**

Suffice to say that Frisk and Chara have a lot on their minds at the moment. Good thing Toadella is working on the the other monsters giving them some breathing room. To think things through.

'Well that was something huh?' Chara started,they had a lot they wanted to talk about.

'Yeah,kinda happy it didn't end up the like usual'

'But still,gotta wonder why the monster here look a bit different'

'Yeah I guess, but their kinda a lot of things to wonder about'

'True,true'

"So mind if I ask you some questions?" Ambassador Frisk stepped in between his conversation with Chara.

"I-I guess not,but you have to answer my questions too"

'Maybe we can scratch a few questions of our list now,huh Chara?'

Chara merely hummed in confirmation

Ambassador Frisk seemed to think about it for a second before nodding.

"Seems fair,but I'll go first"

"Alright,what do you want to know?"

"Favorite Color?"

"Huh? Why?" Frisk asked,confused as to why ask that over everything else

"Got to start from something" Other him said as he shrugged.

"Brown,you?

"Same,and that was a question from you by the way."

"W-Wai-"

"You were gonna ask me how I know magic right?

"Uhh,yeah,and before you say anything that was a question!" Frisk pointed out hastily as a bit of revenge

"Alright that's fair" grinning a bit from that encounter

"So how do you know magic?"

"A bit of reading,but mostly from some close friends"

"Who were they?

"I get to ask the question next actually,but I'll answer that after you answer if you know anyone from the underground?"

Frisk thought about how safe it is to tell him about Papyrus,and Undyne and all of the others.

'Tell him' Chara said 'I want to see if he knows any of them too'

'Alright,if you say so'

"L-lets see there's Papyrus and his brother Sans, we have Undyne,Alphys and Tori-" Frisk suddenly stops. Seeming to be deep in thought as if he just uncovered some long lost memory buried deep within his subconscious. He began breathing fast,hyperventilating,his gaze firmly locked on the floor.

'I-it's alright partner,what's done is done.'

'I-I-I'

"You alright there?" other Frisk asked but Frisk was still stuck in his own mind.

'Partner,PARTNER!'

"FRISK!" That finally was enough to make him look up from his own thoughts, his expression clearly showing panic and sorrow. It doesn't take a genius to know that alternate Frisk definitely picked something from that outbreak. Though genuine worry was plastered all over his face.

"You don't have to answer that one if you don't want to okay?"

Silence ensued a bit after that as Frisk calmed down. The monsters glanced in their direction but Ambassador Frisk only gave a thumbs up and Toadella continued with their conversation.

"O-o-okay,okay"

**Frisk's POV**

Toriel,though the other him never got to finish his sentence,it was clear that the very mention of that name triggered something from his peculiar companion. Whether that was out of fear,or a more sinister reason purpose is an important detail,but one that can wait a little longer.

Frisk pulls out a chocolate bar from one of his pockets and offers it to his double. His double's face lit up at the offer,but quickly changed to one of caution.

"Is it monster food?" his double asked

"No I think it's human,you got a preference for monster food?"

He seemed to sigh in relief and that more happy face quickly returned.

"No,not really thanks" he happily took it and began chomping down.

'Wonder when his last good meal was?'

"So,is there something about monster food you don't like? Frisk asked trying to get a conversation started again.

"Well,you know the magic effect it has on humans?" He answered as he continued eating away at the bar.

"You mean the healing?"

"No, I mean the part that it makes you a target for monsters"

"I don't recall monster food ever doing that"

"Really?,well that's odd"

"Well maybe I just didn't realize I was being targeted,any signs to look out for?"

"Well if you feel like your soul's fuming with energy,that's usually what I notice,have you never experienced that before?"

"Can't say I have"

'Seems like wherever he came from operates with slightly different rules'

"Ri-Ribbit,Ribbit?" (Ambasa-,I mean Frisk, can we step in?) Toadella asked breaking their conversation and directing both humans' attention towards her.

"Of course! Please go ahead."

"Ribbit,Ribbit" ( Hops wants to talk to you and he has a lot to say,Hops start whenever you feel like)

Hops approaches the group with Flutters not to far behind, Hops turns his attention to the humans.

"R-ribbit,Ribbit" ( I-I want to thank y ou guys,Not sure if we would've ever been freed without your help)

"No problem, though if you don't mind I'd like to ask you a few questions." Frisk said curious as to how they got to that problem in the first place.

"Ribbit,Ribbit" (That's actually another reason I wanted to talk to you guys, Any question you got,I can answer, It's the least we could do)

"That's appreciated,but you don't have to answer the question if you don't want to" As curious as Frisk was,he didn't want to push any sensitive buttons,like he just did with his partner,that was just straight out sloppy of him. His partner and Hops nods in approval.

"Are there any another monsters being controlled?"

"Ribbit,Ribbit" ( As far as I could tell with my well being, I'd say most if not all of the ruins are like that by now)

Frisk face along with the other Frisk showed just surprise and disbelief,although Frisk already had a feeling who was responsible,he just had to ask to be sure, although his partner beat him to that question.

"W-Who did this?" Alternate Frisk asked in a soft tone

"Ribbit,Ribbit" (A human did,came through here and just started attacking everyone and wrapping this weird chain thing around our souls)

"What did they look like?" Frisk asked though the same question was undoubtedly going to be asked by his other.

"Ribbit,Ribbit" (Looks like the two of you actually, part of the reason we thought you were gonna attack us)

That proves that none of the two humans actually came from this place,but the bad news is that there is another human out there causing havoc in the underground. And if the magic of the chains is from who he thinks it is, this is a more complex situation that it seems from first sight.

'I have to do something'

"Hops,can you show me where that human went?"

"R-ribbit?! Ribbit?!"(Y-you want to follow?! Are you sure?!)

"Please,I need to do something about this" Frisk begged feeling a sense of responsibility like the one he had after his last run through the underground all those years ago

"sigh, Ribbit,Ribbit" (Sigh, Fine if you think you can stop all of this,but remember we will be going through a city full of enslaved monsters)

Frisk only nods in approval,and Hops turns to Flutters,who obviously isn't a fan of that plan, and tries to convince her to help out. After all strength in numbers especially since they would be safer in a group than on their own. Just as that was happening Alternate Frisk grabs Frisk's attention.

**Alternate Frisk's POV**

The chocolate was a pleasant surprise,especially for Chara but even the sweetness of the first good thing they'd eaten in who knows how long couldn't quell the shock of everything they had just learned.

Another human that apparently also knows magic and is on a rampage all throughout the underground,and his partner was planning to go after this person with barely any hesitation.

"A-are you sure we should be doing this?! At least we should at least take a moment to get more info!" Frisk said with panic and disbelief in his voice.

"I-it's something I have to do,okay" the other Frisk said in an uncharacteristic soft tone.

"Why? Did you know this would happen?"

"I-it's just it's personal. I've already seen something like this happen before and I can't let something like this happen again, I just can't."

"Alright, I just hope you know what you're going to do"

'Well partner,this should be interesting'

'That's one way to put it Chara'

Finally Flutters agrees to come along although not without her second thoughts.

"Ribbit,Ribbit" (Alright, this way) with that all of them head out deeper into the ruins, however they don't realize there was a figure listening and watching them nearby.


	4. Chapter 4 : Queen of Hearts

**Chapter 4: Queen of Hearts**

**Frisk's POV**

Their group of 5 headed deeper into the ruins. Of course they still had to get through the spike puzzle but,since 5 minds are better than one though,they managed to get through and solve the puzzle with only a few scratches and Alternate Frisk's jeans being slightly torn,exposing a few parts of his leg,though nothing too revealing however.

As they headed into the long hallway with no interesting features,because somehow that's possible, They couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched by something. Though they couldn't actually see anyone the feeling was hard to shake off. As they made it to the next room they encountered a lone froggit that started a battle. Being 1 on 5 however the froggit was quickly subdued and freed,though the spell left Frisk a little shaken.

"You alright?" ripped jeans Frisk asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Frisk stood up straight, panting. They placed the unconscious froggit in a room next to them. That spell really took a toll on his soul. But what else could he reasonably do to break the spell. But if he were to free everyone,that amount of damage would undoubtedly kill him.

'This is what I need to do'

When the froggit woke up he was beyond confused, just like Hops and Flutters, though at least no battle was triggered this time. After a bit of explaining he got his bearings but he refused to come with them.

"Ribbit,Ribbit" (Trust me, I know what I'm going to do) said froggit argued.

"Ribbit?Ribbit" (Are you sure? Don't you think we'd be safer in numbers?) Toadela asked still trying to get him to tag along.

"Ribbit,Ribbit" (I'm sure,besides what you're planning is effectively suicide)

"Ribbit,Ribbit" (Okay,just stay safe out here) Hops said and this froggit nodded in response as he was jumping on to the edge of the platform however he turned around as if he forgot to say something.

"Ribbit,Ribbit" (O by the way, beware the queen of hearts, she's been put in-charge of all the souls in the ruins) with that he turned back to the water and dived in. The water was deeper than one would initially think actually.

'Queen of Hearts' Frisk couldn't shake the feeling that they who that is,but still hoped that he was wrong about it.

They journeyed deeper into the ruins uneventfully, maybe a bit to uneventful honestly. Even the part where Napstablook usually is,said ghost was nowhere in sight. Their group eventually made it to a room with a noticeably insecure patch of the stone pathway separating the 2 sides of the room. This shouldn't have been a problem, they had gone through this part of the ruins countless of times before. They already know what's in the various rooms below the path, but as he stepped ahead of the party to lead the way the room he started to sweat up. The rest of the party began looking around the room to find this source of heat.

"Ribbit?!Ribbit!" (Where's this heat coming from?! The ruins are usually freezing!) Hops asked out loud with everyone in that room sharing his sentiments.

Without warning the room was surrounded by fire, cutting off both ways out of the chamber. Before they could even mutter words to express their confusion, the cracks erupted with fire totally destroying the already unstable path and the fire quickly snaked it's way to them leaving cracks and a wall of flame from the newly breaking floor. Suddenly he felt weightless. The wind was blowing at him stronger than any breeze in the ruins can. The roof gets smaller and smaller every second. He was falling, they were falling. Screams were heard in every direction, his throat feeling strained as he realizes he was also a part of the screaming. Before the dark swallowed them up, he saw the silhouette of a tall figure with goat-like features looking down at them from above.

**Alternate Frisk's POV**

'You sure you want to go through with this partner?' Chara asked with a monotonous, barely concerned tone.

Silence, Frisk was staring into the void. Water rushing down seemingly being eaten up by the darkness with no end in sight.

'Probably just going to reset if you do you know'

'What else can I do?' Frisk asked, defeated. It is true that every time they die or get their soul stolen that everything simply reverts as if nothing happened.

'Maybe that won't happen this time, maybe I'd just fall forever, you know' Frisk explaining his thoughts.

'You think that would be better?' Chara asked

'I-I don't know I-' Before Frisk could finish his thought he heard someone approaching through the splashes in the water.

"HEY! LOOK GUYS IT'S A HUMAN!" A young humanoid monster said with horse like and fish like features, soon enough a bunch of young other monsters came and starred excitedly and some even lustfully and longingly at his direction.

'Either you jump or you start showing off that bod of yours, your call' Chara said, whether jokingly or not Frisk couldn't really tell.

There was his choices. They proceeded to cut off every exit possible by now so running wasn't an option. Attacking them wouldn't really do seeing as he is outnumbered 10 to 1, and the fact that each one appears stronger than him at this moment. Getting his hole ripped apart is obviously an experience he'd rather not be repeated ever again . That leaves-

'I got to do it'

As the monsters approached, Frisk closed his eyes and jumped into the embrace of the abyss. As he fell he felt the wind against his back as the world around him became dark. 'Frisk' Chara said in that same monotonous tone.

'Frisk'

'Frisk'

'Frisk!'

'FRISK!'

They open their eyes too see themselves back in the ruins, though not anywhere he recognized.

'Frisk you alright?!' Chara asked with concern obvious in his tone.

'Yeah, guess I was just dreaming that again huh?' Frisk asked, still trying to shrug off the nightmare.

It wasn't the first time he had a dream like that. It never gets easy, never something you really get used to. In times like this though that he's thankful for Chara being in his head. It took a while but ever since Chara warmed up to him, he's been nothing but helpful during all this. It definitely helps he can also see into Frisk's dreams.

'Yeah just- give me a moment' Frisk kept taking slow breaths until the beating in his chest slowed down to normal. He sat up and stayed like that for a few more moments saying nothing and just taking in the silence.

The silence was broken by Chara a few moments later. 'You want to stay here for the night?' he asked

As Frisk got up he noticed he was at a patch of golden flowers, Frisk smiled a little at that, 'Flowers, always there to break my falls somehow...

…...'

'WAIT A MINUITE! WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?!'

**Frisk's POV**

His back hurt, no scratch that, his everything hurts, back, arms, legs, everything, still sore as he struggled to get back to his feet. Landing in a corn field definitely helped cushion his fall but damnit did it do little to numb the pain. As he slowly got back up to his feet he began looking around, looks like he landed somewhere in the middle,based on just the sheer amount of corn, going farther than the eye can see. As he limped his way through the field, using healing magic as he goes along, he noticed a patch of torn down corn not that different from where he landed. As he went to investigate, his legs healed enough that the limp was starting to disappear, he noticed that in the middle of it was Toadella, body also aching from the fall.

"Toadella, you alright?!" Frisk asked with concern

"Riiiiiii,Ribbit,Ribbit?" (Uhhhhh, Everything hurts, how about you?)

"Getting better here let me" he knelt to try and help Toadella outnumbered

"Ribbit,Ribbit"(Or better yet you could just get the corn all around us, It is monster food afterall)

Frisk stopped what he was doing and just stared at her. Eyes widening every moment

"Ribbit, Ribbit?" (You forgot, Didn't you?)

More silence ensues

"Ribbit? Ribbit?" (Frisk? Ambassador?)

"Please don't tell that to anyone else"

"Ribbit, Ribbit" (It's alright, We all slip up)

"Thanks"

…...

…...

"Ribbit, Ribbit?" (So, The corn?)

"Oh, right" Frisk reached for the nearest one and dusted it off a little before giving it to her. As she munched down, sure enough her wounds recovered and she managed to get back up. Frisk also took one for himself, it would help him through his remaining injuries. He did however needlessly waste a bit of his magical energy, or mana for short, and he needed as much of it as possible and then some if he ever intends on saving all the monsters in the ruins and this can at least restore it to small extent.

Frisk got up soon after and began looking around far any other clearings, or at least a path out of this maze. Upon close examination they saw a small dirt path and that was good a start as any.

"Ready to head out?"

"Ribbit, Ribbit?" (Lead on, oh and have you seen the others?)

"Not yet but hopefully soon" with that Toadella got up and they proceeded to try and find their way out of this predicament.

**Alternate Frisk's POV**

They began to limp to the nearest doorway they can see, the flowers may have cushioned the fall but it didn't stop it from hurting. This was the only way to go as the only other path was a broken bridge that only leads to another dark pitfall.

'Maybe it would be smarter to just lay down for a bit partner ?' Chara asked concerned, they really shouldn't be moving too much while injured but Frisk was determined to push through.

'More time here, more of a chance we'll get caught'

'More of a chance we bump into them too' Chara argued

'More of a chance we find the others too' Frisk fired back.

Frisk wasn't budging, and if Chara learned anything about Frisk in their travels is that when he really sets his mind on something it's nearly impossible to stop them.

'Alright I'll keep a look out, and you keep your senses sharp'

Frisk nodded in response.

They proceeded deeper into this part of the ruins which Frisk has never been to before in their previous travels. Looking up they can see how deep they are into the mountain. The roof of the cavern they are in is barely visible anymore. The roof is dark and jagged, but it also scattered with various gems of shapes and sizes. From where they are it looks like a vast clear night sky. As their mouth lay open in awe they saw two creatures coming down to the surface in a inconsistent rate. Speeding up and slowing down. Moving up and down and sideways sporadically. As the figures became closer and closer he noticed that it was two monster, not just any monster, it was Hops and Flutters. They landed somewhat hard on to the paved path several meters away from where Frisk was. Frisk rushed to them as fast as possible in his current condition.

As he approached he noticed that Flutters was breathing heavily and quickly. Arms to her side sagging, entire body looking spent. Hops meanwhile was unconscious. As he approached Flutters pointed her arms at her unconscious partner. Frisk rushed to Hops to see what's wrong. Luckily, other than a few bruises and burns here and there, he seems to be fine, Frisk could only guess that they passed out due to how sudden all of this was. Flutters was looking at him pleadingly, trying to ask whether Hops was okay or not.

"I-I think he should be fine" Frisk said in a calm way as to try and ease the whimsum's worries. "Can you move?"

Flutters tried to flap her wings to fly but couldn't even get two feet off the ground before falling back down. Frisk knew that staying somewhere for too long in the open like this is asking for trouble. Frisk put Hops on his back and urged Flutters to get on there too.

"W-Why?"

'Yeah partner what are you doing, you're barely in any shape to move let alone carry two others!?'

"Staying here too long is too dangerous, trust me, I know by experience" Frisk responded to the both of them.

Flutters thought about it for a bit before finally agreeing and hopping on along with Hops.

'For your sake, I hope we find a good place to hide quickly' Chara replied, concern and exasperation evident in his tone.

Frisk took a step, nearly toppling down to the ground but he quickly managed to regain his balance.

"I-I can try to fly if you want?"

"No, I got this, just hold on tight"

It was slow progress but they were moving forward. Each step Frisk took felt heavier and heavier. He was walking for several minutes now. By this point every one of his injuries started to hurt a hell of a lot worse from the extra strain. Sweat was dripping down his forehead like a waterfall while facing the ground, panting heavily.

'Partner why don't you stop for a bit?' Chara asked even more concerned

'I can still keep moving, besides you know I've been through worse'

'Partner look, up ahead'

As Frisk lifted his head he saw a massive cornfield, how so much corn can grow here in the dark is a mystery, but maybe that was a good place to hide for a bit.

'Think we can rest there for a bit Chara?'

'Yeah, you really need it'

As they approached the path leading in to the field, they saw two figures walking toward their direction. Quickly the two rushed over to them. Frisk was preparing to run the other direction but before they did they recognized the two as the other Frisk and Toadella. Frisk quickly relaxed waiting for them to arrive.

"Ribbit! Ribbit!?" (Hey! You guys alright!?) Toadella said as they made it to his side.

"We're a little banged up but we should be fine" Frisk responded but the two didn't seem all that convince.

"You look more than a little hurt" other Frisk said with concern

"I'll live"

Other Frisk took some nearby corn and handed it over to him.

'Here take this"

Frisk looked at him worried, remembering all the times monster food made him a target.

"Oh right, don't worry I tried it out and no monsters came in to attack me, promise" other Frisk said with a slight grin

Frisk took small bites first, still unsure about all of this, but he was feeling better with each bite. Eventually he just dug in and he could feel his body become much better. Toadella also grabbed some food for the other two monsters. Flutters ate hers bringing her strength back enough to fly. Hops woke up shortly afterwards and dug in healing his burns and bruises.

"You feeling better?" other Frisk asked as Frisk straightened his back

"Yeah, thanks"

"That's good, especially if we're dealing with who I think we are"

Frisk remembered the details of the attack, the fire, the falling, the... goat lady. Frisk didn't need to talk for other him to figure out that he also knew, his face said it all. Wide eyes filled with fear and regret, that gaping jaw and the look of despair and shock.

'Toriel'


	5. Chapter 5:Life Ruinner Part 1

**Chapter 5: Life Ruinner Part 1**

**Flashback**

**Undertail Universe**

Everybody said that Frisk should be the strong one. He was the eldest after all. He never really understood that until they were left all alone. And now, Frisk is falling. Who ever would have thought that through all his lectures about being careful, He's the one that tripped and fell. As the darkness swallowed him, he managed to get out one more thought "Kris, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry" then everything went dark.

Frisk woke up looking up at a bright light coming from above, a stark contrast from the darkness of night from what seemed like only a few moments ago. 'Is this what dying is like?' the soreness coming from every portion of his body quickly disproved that assumption. Frisk could barely move as each limb and muscle felt way to tense and sore. Instead, he just lied there in a convenient patch of golden flowers and looked up at the sky for what must have been an hour or so, certainly didn't feel that long. By that point the sun was directly above him and it became impossible to keep staring up at the sky. With some effort, he managed to get up on his feet.

The thought of just staying there for the rest of his life and just letting nature take it's course did fill his mind for a while, but was quickly set aside. Life was hard but he HAD to keep pushing. He's the only one Kris has left after all, and he'd never leave him to fend for himself, NEVER.

Frisk marched on, stumbling upon another cavern past an ancient looking archway. This cavern was much darker than the last. The room is only lit up by a small hole in the ceiling which only has enough light to illuminate a small patch of the cavern floor. As he approached a small yellow flower came out of the ground and started to talk to him with a smile on his...face?

"Howdy!, I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!"

To say he was confused was an understatement, 'since when were sentient flowers a thing? ' The flower talked on and on about surviving the underground and souls,and whatnot. That is until a pellet pierced Frisk's knee and him collapsing to the floor in shock and agony.

"I can't believe anyone can be this stupid!" Flowey's cheery demeanor changing to a more ominous, threatening presence. Vines came out of the ground and wrapped itself around the human trapping them there no matter how hard they struggle. Flowey saw this and his grin only grew.

"Sure keep doing that, It'll only make stealing your soul more fun!HahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly several fireballs came flying in and blasted the flower across the cavern. The vines around Frisk sunk back into the ground as the flower goes back down to wherever he came from. Frisk was stunned and didn't even realize that there was a massive figure standing over him until whatever it was, was in front of him. It raised it's hand towards him and his first thoughts was to run, but something inside him made him feel overwhelming relief when the figure drew near so, almost on instinct, he grabbed on tight to the hand like It was a lifeline.

"Greeting child, I hope that _cretin_ didn't give you too much trouble" Frisk hobbled up to their feet, with an overwhelming sense of confusion

"Oh my! Where are my manners I am Toriel, and who may you be child?"

O

Toriel was a nice lady from what he's been able to see. The fact that she was several times bigger than he was and the feeling of threat that should have come from that was quickly pushed aside. She was willing to heal his pierced leg in a heartbeat, helped him get his bearings, and even escort him through these ruins, all without him even asking for it. Honestly, this might seem a bit suspicious, but something in him just can't help but feel safe around her even though they just met.

She decided while escorting him she would decide to teach him all about the ruins. It was mostly about the traps that served as the place's defense and how to solve them. She was even there constantly dropping "hints", if it can be even called that with how obvious they are, almost like he was in a Tutorial... 'Nah, that would be crazy'

As they were walking they eventually came across a dummy that looks like it's been here standing for years, oh the stories it could probably tell if it had a mouth.

"Child, while in the ruins, you may encounter more than just the odd trap here and there, you may also encounter other monsters who call this place home. So in order to practice for such an occasion, we can practice what to do with this dummy over here. Go on child, it won't bite" she said with a smile. Frisk wondered if she even knew he wasn't a child anymore but decided not to question her about it for now.

He approached the dummy and Toriel seemed pleased about it. "Now whenever you come across a monster instead of fighting it, just hide behind me and I'll handle the rest! Go ahead and pretend that this dummy has some ….unsavory plans for you"

Frisk seemed a bit confused by this, why make him go to the dummy if he was just going to go back to her anyway, but she hasn't led him astray so far, so he ran back to Toriel and she looked so happy for him.

"You have done really well my child. Now, even though I will be with you whenever I can, I am afraid that there may be some instances where you would be left alone. If that is the case just find a place to hide until the coast is clear! Go ahead and try to find a place to hide from the dummy."

So with Toriel's encouragement he went out and got in a conveniently placed box with the words "HIDING SPOT" written in permanent marker.

"Well done my child" she said with pride "You are certainly a fast learner, are you not, now let us proceed my child there is still a bit of the ruins left to go through"

O

The following minutes were filled with walking through some pretty uneventful corridors with the same repetitive brick walls that builds the foundation of the entire ruins. Eventually they stopped in one of these said hallways and she knelled down to meet his his gaze directly.

"Now my child, next comes your harrowing challenge yet" she said in a serious tone "You have to carry on your journey on your own" with that she stood up and ran faster than he saw anyone else run in his entire life. Honestly he didn't know why, but as if on instinct he began to run after her as fast as he can, fear of loosing her again filled him though he doesn't know why he feels like this, or a part of him anyways, he never even met her before today, but he continued following her. She turned a corner and when Frisk did like wise it was another hallway but with a single pillar by the archway leading to the next chamber. As he approached the pillar Toriel jumped out from behind it and immidiately knelt down to hug him.

"I am really sorry for that my child I truly am!" she said frantically "Please understand that I only did that to test your independence, and I am proud to say that you have definitely passed with flying colors!" She said with pride and joy

"Now child there are only a few things I need to take care of for a time, can you stay here and hide behind the pillar, trust me I won't be long, Oh! I almost forgot here is a phone, my number is already on there so please feel free to call if you should need anything"

With one kiss to his forehead she stood up and left. He stood behind the pillar and hid. If was going to be honest with himself, he didn't mind Toriel being so protective, it's been a long time since he felt someone take care of him like that, felt wanted.

O

Quite some time has passed and he was still there waiting for Toriel. He did call her a few times just to pass the time but even that got stale after a while. He even accidentally called her mom at one point, which is odd, he wasn't that attached to her, was he? He was quickly shaken out of his thoughts when he heard someone come from the way he had a while ago. Staying completely still, he tried to listen to find any clues to who the figure was. From the sounds of the figures steps, it seems like who ever it was, he/she was skipping along the path. As he poked his look out to take a peek on who this was, the individual, a lady with some frog like features from what Frisk could see, turned her head toward the pillar and he quickly withdrew. He tried to stay as quiet as possible and hope that she didn't notice him peeking. It would be a bit dangerous to meet other monsters, if Toriel is to be believed, and even if she wasn't, their encounter with Flowey made sure that he was better off being cautious. After a while she walked out of the chamber, but before Frisk can finish letting out the breath they've been holding in, a figure suddenly jumped on top of them knocking them unto his back, when he opened his eyes he found the frog lady sitting on top of him.

"RIBBIT!,Rib,RIBBIT?!" (I KNEW SOMEONE WAS STARRING AT ME! Wait, YOUR A HUMAN AREN'T YOU?!)

Before he could even respond, his "soul" as Flowey called it flew out of his chest and his surrounding became a shade darker.

"Ribbit,RIBIIT!" (Oh, THEY'RE GONNA CALL ME A HERO FOR THIS!)

Frisk tried to get her off him but she ended up shooting pellets at his soul, making him squirm in pain.

"Ribbit, Ribbit" (Trust me, It's better if you don't struggle too much)

With that she proceeded to take off her shorts. Seeing this Frisk got his bearing s back together and tried pushing her off him that only resulted in his soul getting pierced with more pellets. He felt his pants getting lowered. He tried to crawl his way out of there, again this was met with those ever so painful pellets. He struggled as much as he can, he really did, but being pinned left him with very little choices and with his soul being hit over and over and over again, it became too painful to even open his eyes anymore. He felt her pleasuring herself down there and, try as he might, his muscles just won't listen to him anymore, instead he just laid there limp, being assaulted by a monster in the middle of some moldy ruin. Eventually he felt his grasp on his soul fade until it just finally slipped from him.

Frisk let out a gasp as he opened his eyes, as if taking air for the first time. He began to frantically look around him only too see that there was no monster lady, no one else here, and all his clothes still being on his person.

'W-w-was that a dream?'

As he calmed down and scanned around his body for any bruising or any thing that would be out of the ordinary, he found nothing as if the entire ordeal never happened at all.

'Maybe it was'

As he was about to go into the next chamber to find Toriel, it has been a while after all, he was suddenly jumped from behind and he landed belly down.

"RIBBIT!,Rib,RIBBIT?!" (I KNEW SOMEONE WAS FOLLOWING ME! Wait, YOUR A HUMAN AREN'T YOU?!)

'Wait didn't she say that already?!'

Like that his soul came out of his back and his surrounding became a shade darker, almost like what happened in his so called "dream"

"Ribbit,RIBIIT!" (Oh, THEY'RE GONNA CALL ME A HERO FOR THIS!)

None of this was making sense. How could this happen again. When he tried to get up his soul was pierced with pellets making him squirm in pain.

"Ribbit, Ribbit" (Trust me, It's better if you don't struggle too much)

'WHAT IS HAPPENING?!' He tried getting up but those pellets kept knocking him back down before he could even gain an inch. The events he experienced earlier repeated itself and he found his world fading to black once again.

He rose up again with a gasp, finding no evidence of his struggle. Instead of leaving it to chance, he stood up and ran as fast as he can away from this room. As he was gaining ground, several pellets came flying at him as his soul once again came flying out of his body.

"RIBBIT! RIBBIT!"(HEY COME BACK HERE! DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S RUDE TO BE FOLLOWING PEOPLE FROM THE DARK)

'What is she talking about?! If anything she's following ME!' he thought, but soon enough some of the pellets hit his soul sending him collapsing to the floor where she was able to get on top of him to pin him to the ground.

RIBBIT!Rib,RIBBIT?!" (FINALLY GOT YOU! Wait, YOUR A HUMAN AREN'T YOU?!)

His attempts to push her of him led to his soul being once again showered with a barrage of pellets.

"Ribbit, Ribbit" (Trust me, It's better if you don't struggle too much)

'NO NO NO! NOT AGAIN!'

He frantically began trashing against her on the cold hard floor. Once again he was filled with pellets to the point where he couldn't feel much anymore. As she began to take off articles of his clothing. She seemed to be to distracted to find his hand desperately trying to find something to grab unto. Eventually he managed to grab something sizable and hard on the floor and he tightened his grip on it. As she was beginning to pleasure herself on him, as if on some last instinct of self preservation, he moved his hand faster than he ever had before, and fast enough to not garner an immediate reaction from his attacker, straight for her throat with whatever it is he managed to grab off the floor. He heard her choking on something. As he opened his eyes he saw that he had managed to grab a sharp rock and thrust it through her neck as she was now choking on her own blood. Soon enough the weight was brought off him as he saw his attacker turn to dust in front of his very eyes. He continued to lay there with eyes wide open, still as a lake.

**Here you are with another chapter. Sorry this took a while there were a lot of thing that I needed to take care off, but here is part one of this flashback. Please feel free to leave your thoughts and thank you for reading =)**


End file.
